


a fragile book

by zerokilogram



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, adorable jake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerokilogram/pseuds/zerokilogram
Summary: collection of heeseung and jake's story.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

heeseung sedang membaca beberapa laporan yang dikirim teman-temannya melalui e-mail. ia baca dengan teliti agar tidak membuat kesalahan. laporan pertanggungjawaban harus disusun dengan rapi dan teliti. agar tidak revisi lagi dan lagi. begitulah tugas ketua pelaksana. 

terlalu sibuk dengan laptopnya, heeseung tidak mendengar teriakan mamanya dari lantai satu. bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan kipas angin yang berpindah posisi, karena kipas anginnya sudah lama dan sering bergetar saking lamanya produk tersebut. 

bulir demi bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, ia hanya mengusapnya sesekali dan kembali fokus. pintu kamarnya terbuka. sosok kekasih manisnya datang dengan senyuman yang menawan. jake. kekasih hatinya yang sudah satu tahun ia pacari. 

jake menghampirinya dan terkekeh pelan. heeseung tidak mengalihkan atensinya sejenak pada apapun selain laptop. jake pun duduk di pangkuan heeseung begitu saja. membuatnya terkejut. atensinya kini sepenuhnya hanya untuk kekasihnya. 

"kakak fokus sekali. apa tidak rindu?" jake melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh heeseung. tersenyum tipis. heeseung membalas senyumnya. 

"tentu saja rindu." balasnya. jake pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang heeseung. mendengarkan detak jantungnya. tidak perduli pada keringat yang membasahi.

"haduh panas. kakak benerin kipas dulu ya." pinta heeseung. jake tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. 

"ih kenapa baru sadar? baru juga aku peluk." protes jake. heeseung mengusap surai hitam legam jake. tersenyum teduh. dan heeseung berdiri sembari menggendong jake. 

"ih kak." jake malu. tapi juga senang. dan heeseung membawanya ke ranjangnya setelah membenarkan posisi kipas anginnya. 

"gimana harinya? makan dengan teratur kan?" heeseung mulai bertanya. jake mengangguk semangat. kemudian menceritakan bagaimana ia melalui hari itu. dan berakhir melayangkan protes karena heeseung pasti lupa makan.

"makan kok."

"makan apa?"

"mie instan hehe."

"ih kak, kan ga sehat. padahal ada mama loh yang masakin. bisa-bisanya malah makan mie instan."

"mama ga bawel kok kamu yang bawel?"

"siapa bilang? mama sering cerita ke aku kalo kakak gamau makan."

"kok kakak gatau?"

"kan kakak tukang serius. ih. pasti ga didengerin omongan mama." dan heeseung hanya tertawa. ada benarnya juga. tapi kan heeseung tidak sengaja untuk berbuat seperti itu. 

"ayo makan. aku suapin biar makan banyak." heeseung langsung setuju begitu saja. pasalnya, makanan apapun yang diberikan oleh jake, rasanya jauh lebih enak dari apapun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanya jake satu-satunya manusia yang tahu kalau heeseung adalah vampir.

hanya jake satu-satunya manusia yang tahu kalau heeseung adalah vampir. yang sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun. entah ini takdir atau memang disengaja oleh heeseung, tapi hanya jake yang tahu. 

sehingga hanya jake yang bisa membantunya untuk tidak meminum darah manusia. sebagai manusia, jake harus menyelamatkan kaumnya. tapi juga menyelamatkan heeseung. jadi ia mencoba berbagai macam darah sebagai pengganti darah manusia. 

darah sapi, darah kambing, darah ayam, dan lain sebagainya. tapi heeseung tetap haus akan darah manusia. sehingga sesekali jake harus merelakan darahnya. hitung-hitung sebagai donor darah pada vampir. 

namun, segala pengorbanan jake agar heeseung jatuh hati padanya tidak membuahkan hasil. karena bagaimanapun, heeseung hanya mencintai satu orang saja selama ini. namanya julia. 

"terima kasih, julia." kata heeseung setelah kenyang dengan darah jake. membuatnya sakit hati. jake tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati heeseung. mungkin selamanya. 

"saya ingin berbicara dengan anda." ucap jake setelah membalut lehernya dengan syal berwarna merah hati. heeseung tersenyum menawan. siap mendengarkannya. 

"saya akan kembali ke australia. untuk melanjutkan studi saya di sana." jake menggigit bibir bawahnya. ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan ini. ia harus segera pergi dari heeseung atau ia akan menjadi masokis karena menyukai bagaimana heeseung memperlakukannya seperti kekasihnya waktu itu, namun hanya sebagai pelampiasan. tidak murni untuk seorang sim jake.

"kalau begitu saya akan ke australia juga. saya begitu rindu akan suasana di sana." jake terdiam. kenapa heeseung harus pergi ke kampung halamannya juga? membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan heeseung. perpisahan ini akan sia-sia.

"say-" ucapan jake terpotong. dadanya terasa ngilu. sakit. terlalu sakit sampai membuatnya susah untuk berbicara. dan hanya tangisan yang keluar. 

"oh sayang. jangan menangis." heeseung mengusap lembut air mata yang membasahi pipinya. jake mendorong dada vampir itu. 

"saya mohon." jake membuka suaranya. terdengar lirih. namun heeseung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. salah satu kelebihan dari vampir.

"kita harus berpisah." lanjut jake. pandangannya kabur. air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya. jake sedikit lega karena heeseung tidak mendekat untuk menghapus air matanya. atau jake akan menjadi rakus. rakus akan heeseung sepenuhnya.

"kenapa? bukankah kita saling mencintai?" protes heeseung. jake tertawa pelan. tawa yang menyedihkan. terdengar pilu.

"karena saya begitu mencintai anda, saya harus pergi. anda tidak bisa melupakan julia." akhirnya jake mengatakannya. akhirnya ia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya. hal yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"anda terus saja menyebut namanya. julia, julia, dan julia. apakah anda ingat siapa nama saya? pasti sudah lupa. pasti anda juga berpikir bahwa yang selama ini membantu anda adalah julia. bukan saya. dan saya tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini. saya akan berhenti untuk menjadi manusia yang berambisi. saya akan berhenti untuk mendapatkan cinta anda." dan jake melangkah pergi dari kamar heeseung yang luas. dengan perasaan yang hancur. tidak. perasaan lega tapi sakit. entah bagaimana jake harus mendeskripsikannya.

"sim jake." ia berhenti melangkah kala mendengar suara heeseung. bagaimana vampir itu menyebut namanya. lembut namun tegas. tersirat akan penuh kasih sayang dari nada bicaranya. membuat jake merasakan gejolak asing di perutnya. terasa aneh, tapi ia menyukainya. 

"sim jake lahir di australia sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. yang mirip dengan julia. saya kira dia adalah reinkarnasi dari julia. namun saya salah setelah saya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. dia adalah sim jake. reinkarnasi atau bukan, saya telah jatuh hati pada sim jake. manusia yang rela berkorban demi saya. demi vampir yang hina ini." jake membalikkan badannya. kini menghadap heeseung. air matanya kembali berlinang. mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. namun bukan air mata kesedihan. berbeda. sangat berbeda. 

"lalu kenapa anda sering menyebut nama julia?" protes jake. ia senang. bahagia. tapi ia harus mengetahui alasan ini.

"karena saya suka melihat wajah kesal anda. sangat menawan." jawab heeseung dengan jujur. mendekat dan mendekamnya. jake memukul pelan punggung heeseung. 

"bodoh." bisiknya.

"saya juga mencintai anda." balas heeseung. dan jake tersenyum senang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semoga memuaskan :)) 
> 
> twt: @xln0gram

**Author's Note:**

> semoga tidak mengecewakan :)) 
> 
> twitter: @xln0gram


End file.
